This invention pertains to a solar energy collector and to a sun motor utilizing the collector. The motor converts solar energy into rotary motion.
Various prior art proposals exist for the utilization of solar energy, falling into several categories, among which are converting solar energy to: steam or superheated steam; energy for heating and/or cooling buildings and the like; and mechanical motion, either reciprocal or rotary.
Exemplary of these prior art proposals are those of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Agnew 2,636,129 granted Apr. 21, 1953; Bask 4,002,032 granted Jan. 11, 1977; Dimitroff 4,068,474 granted Jan. 17, 1978; Chromie 4,198,826 granted Apr. 22, 1980; Hunt 4,313,304 granted Feb. 2, 1983; Almstrom et al. 4,457,133 granted July 3, 1984. It is believed that none of these prior art proposals are relevant to the present invention.
Important objects of the invention are to provide an improved solar energy collector which is relatively inexpensive and simple in construction and efficient in operation and to provide an improved sun motor utilizing the inventive collector, which motor is relatively inexpensive and simple in construction and efficient in operation, and more particularly the output of the motor being rotary motion.
The inventive collector is useful in other types of motors than that disclosed herein.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the invention is described in detail below.